Rise of a Hero
by Tallmexican
Summary: The mane six have been enjoying their long period of peace in Equestria, nothing could be better! but when a strange pegasus crashes into their quiet town, he warns them of an ancient evil, one that maybe even the Elements of Harmony cant conquer alone..
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of a Hero**

**By TallMexican**

**Authors note: I do not own any of the MLP characters, the OC in this fic is of my own creation, and this fic is of my own idea. I love to hear what you all think of the story and I love constructive criticism. Please keep reviews positive, if you don't have anything good to say then don't review :P enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

_Escape… _that was all that was racing through his mind… _I've got to get away… get to Canterlot… warn Celestia… _He pumped his wings harder as the pegasus sped through the air, trying desperately to escape the dark mass that was gaining on him. It would be a matter of time before the menacing Shadow would overtake him, and he knew in his weakened state, he would be no match. The pegasus raced through escape options in his mind, each seeming more impossible than the former, until an idea finally popped into his head, but it was risky. _I have to do it, _he thought, _it's my only chance, _he closed his eyes and began to concentrate as he used the last of his strength to speed up even more. _Come on come on… _he urged himself mentally, and soon small sparks of electricity began to crackle at the end of his forehooves, he felt the last of his energy begin to deplete, and he prayed that he could last long enough to escape. The electricity began to intensify, and just as the Shadow was a mere inch away from the pegasus' tail, his body burst into the form of a lightning bolt, blasting him far from harms reach and zooming him hundreds of miles across the sky. As if in surprise, the Shadow stopped abruptly, it was certain it had that pegasus in its grasp. _Very well… _the conscious Shadow thought, _he got away for now, but I will find him again. His futile efforts to stop the inevitable is only a mere annoyance, one that I intend to erase permanently… _and at that, the dark mass moved forward, slowly and menacingly, as if it was taking its sweet time, toward the direction that the pegasus disappeared too.

**Chapter one: crash landing**

**(This part coincides in the same time that the pegasus is escaping the shadow)**

The sun was high in the sky, birds were singing, a refreshing breeze gently blew, and every pony in Ponyville were out enjoying a new and wonderful day. One of these ponies was the purple unicorn Twilight Sparkle, enjoying a little light reading on a sunny patch of grass in the village park. Her assistant and lifelong friend Spike, lay across from her, resting his head on her side as he snoozed in the warm weather. She was reading a third article of her favorite story, "The adventures of Star Swirl the Bearded", and as she read, she calmly thought to herself, _I bet there has never been a more perfect day than this, the weather is beautiful, nothing bad has happened for two whole months now, and everypony is out having a wonderful time. _She became lost in her thoughts as she looked around the park, giggling as she saw the three young fillies Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom playing a game of tag, all three laughing as they skittered away from who was 'it'. Her gentle giggle was enough to rouse the baby dragon, who sat up and stretched his arms high over his head as he yawned deeply. "Oops, sorry Spike" said Twilight apologetically, Spike merely smiled shaking his head as he sleepily said, "Don't sweat it, I needed to wake up anyway. It's a beautiful day today isn't it?". Twilight nodded in agreement as she continued reading, "It sure is, I'm just glad it's been like this for as long as it has, it's been so peaceful here". Spike nodded, but looked to the ground in a disappointed manner, "Yeah, but I kinda wish something would happen you know? I miss the action and adventures and I kinda wish they'd come back, if only for a little while". Twilight merely giggled, not wanting to reveal that deep inside, she felt the same way. She continued to read until a sudden shadow popped up in front of her, covering her pages, she looked up and saw the bright blue eyes and beaming smile of the towns pink party pony Pinkie Pie mere inches from Twilight. "Hiya Twilight! Whatcha up to? I haven't been up to too much just planning my usual Pinkie Parties! Hey are you gonna stay and watch Rainbow Dash's performance it'll start in a little bit! Guess what? I'm assisting her today! That's right I'm her Right Hoove Mare, helping her to do the unthinkable!". Pinkie Pie stopped, realizing she was out of breath and began wheezing for oxygen, Twilight stood up, laughing at her energetic friend and replying, "I wasn't aware of that I'd love to stay and watch! Are the others coming too?". In reply to her question, she heard the happy country twanged voice of AppleJack behind her, "Ya darn tootin' right we heard, an' we came on over as soon as we did!" in agreement to her statement, the yellow furred Fluttershy spoke up, though not too loudly, "It's always fun to watch Rainbow Dash perform". Next to Fluttershy, the brilliant white Fashionista Rarity chimed, "And this gives me the opportunity to show off my new Spring hat! I just made it yesterday", she placed a hoof gently over the brim of her hat, to show the wide array of flowers and rubies that complimented it. As the others admired the hat, a loud WHOOSH could be heard and up above, a rainbow colored blur could be seen, causing the other ponies to cheer and holler, "Whoops! That's my cue!" said Pinkie as she bounced off toward the speeding Pegasus. The crowd cheered again as Rainbow Dash zoomed passed them, lowering to the ground without slowing and performing her super speed strut and zooming back up to the sky. Pinkie Pie then hopped to the center of the field with five hoops, as Rainbow Dash began to speed over the pony, she threw the hoops up into the air. With pinpoint precision, Rainbow Dash sped through each hoop just as they reached the peak of their assent. The spectating ponies whooped and cheered, begging for more. At that time, Pinkie Pie stood straight up on her hind legs, holding her forelegs as high as she could reach, and almost instantly, Rainbow Dash grabbed her reaching forelegs, using her momentum to flip the pink pony into the air and land almost effortlessly on her back, where she balanced only on one leg as Dash began to gain altitude again. "What in tarnation do those two think they're doin?" asked Applejack out loud, "I don't know, oh I just hope they're careful up there" said Rarity, worry easily heard in her voice, "I'm sure Rainbow knows what she's doing, or else she wouldn't put Pinkie at risk" Fluttershy assured the group. They looked back up and saw that Rainbow and Pinkie had gained a lot of altitude, and to their shock, Rainbow Dash back flipped, causing the pink pony to fall off her back and plummet toward the ground. The ponies that didn't know that this was part of the act gasped in shock, Pinkie was falling fast to the ground, her forelegs held outward to her sides, everypony watched as she got closer and closer to the ground, some beginning to cover their eyes, not sure they wanted to see what would happen next. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, a rainbow colored wind stream, and everypony cheered excitedly as Rainbow Dash caught Pinkie, just in the nick of time. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack all let out a collective sigh of relief, and joined in on the cheering. Rainbow Dash let Pinkie down to the grass once again and began to zoom back up, high into the sky. "And now!" yelled Pinkie Pie over the cheering ponies, "Rainbow Dash will top off this performance with her very own, signature, SONIC RAINBOOM!" and all the ponies cheered for the grand finale. Rainbow Dash climbed higher and higher until she reached her top altitude, before diving, she took a few seconds to take in the view, she breathed in the high altitude air and exhaled, this is where she belonged, this was her home, her domain, and nopony could take that from her. With a new rush of exhilaration, she dove down, rapidly increasing her velocity as she neared the waiting ponies. As she started to reach maximum velocity, the air around her began to form a cone in front of her, steadily becoming narrower and narrower as she began to enter Mach speed, close to breaking the sound barrier. But as she reached her halfway point, a bright light to the east of her caught her attention, as she continued to look, she noticed that it was… lightning? Yes, a large bolt of lightning, and she was in a collision course right for it! Some of the ponies, including Twilight Sparkle, noticed where she was looking and also began to see the lightning bolt. Rainbow Dash knew she had to act fast to avoid getting electrocuted, so she instantly opened up her wings and spread herself out to catch as much air as she could to slow her down faster, her wings hurt with the strain that they were put in, but she didn't dare stop, and with one mighty heave, she flapped her wings hard and pulled up just as the bolt flew under her. She breathed a sigh of relief, only to gasp again as she saw that the bolt was heading straight to the town square, and in an instant, the bolt hit the ground. An earsplitting crash could be heard as the bolt met its mark, a huge mushroom cloud of dirt showing where it made contact to the ground. Everypony in the park immediately ran back to the town, to see what damage had been caused to the town square. Rainbow Dash was the first to reach the scene, followed by AppleJack, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. They all gasped as they saw the damage the impact had caused. Food stands lay in splintered piles, many of the smaller trees were uprooted and smoldering in piles, many of the shops were badly damaged. Luckily, everypony was at the park watching Rainbow Dash, so there was little chance of anypony getting hurt. Their eyes soon wandered to the huge burning crater that was in the middle of the square, Applebloom, one of the braver fillies, slowly crept out to the edge of the crater and peered in. Her eyes went from a look of curiosity, to a look of horror as she gasped and yelled out, "Somepony come quick! There's somepony down there!". Many of the other ponies gasped, while many others, including rainbow Dash and the rest of her friends, raced to the crater. True enough, there lay a dark blue pegasus, right in the middle of the crater. Rainbow Dash and a couple other pegasi flew down and dragged the unconscious Pegasus out of the crater. "Is he alive?" was asked by many of the by standing ponies, Nurse RedHeart, the local doctor immediately went to the downed Pegasus and check for a pulse. Twilight and the other five looked closely, upon further examination, he had a pitch black mane, cut very short down the back of his neck, thickening at the top of his head until it ended in an unruly patch of hair, sticking out in different directions. As Nurse RedHeart neared him, she immediately snatched back her hooves as small sparks of electricity zapped from his body, and a faint glow drew their attention to his flank, which showed a light blue cutiemark in the shape of a lightning bolt that glowed slightly. As the glow faded, the Pegasus unexpectedly let out a racking cough, and started to breathe! "He's still alive!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, and immediately sped to help the nurse pony in trying to wake him. "Hello?" she said, "Umm, anypony in there? If you can hear me then do something, move, talk, anything". As if in response to her command, the pegasus stirred, slowly opening his silver colored eyes, causing a small smile to creep across Rainbow's face. "Sir" said Nurse RedHeart in a serious tone, "If you can hear me, I need you to try and move, does anything feel broken? If you can move, then we need to get you to the hospital stat. The pegasus roused his body, shakily but surely getting up onto his hooves. He was obviously straining to stand on his own, and he began to shake his head. "I can't… go to any hospital… right now" he spoke, his voice low and strong sounding, "not until… I get an audience with Princess… Celestia, which way is it to Canterlot?" The reply seemed to surprise the nurse, but she shook it away and replied, "I'm sorry, but in your current condition I cannot allow you to leave. You need to rest, and you may have some kind of internal injuries". The blue pegasus shook his head again, clearly beginning to regain his composure (Which baffled Rainbow Dash immensely). "I'm afraid you don't understand, the fate of Equestria lies in the information I have and wether or not she hears it as soon as possible. Many of the listening ponies gasped and their eyes widened, Twilight, still surprised how a pegasus still managed to survive a crash like that, began to look for Spike so she could send Celestia a message. She didn't know who this pegasus was, but the serious tone in his voice was enough to convince her he was telling the truth. _Well Spike, _she said mentally, _looks like your wish came true, whatever information this stranger had, it most likely means that the Elements of Harmony would be called back into action once again. I just wish we knew what this new enemy was… _

**Tell me what you all think of the first chapter! This is my very first MLP fic so any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ancient Evil**

**(Upon taking the advice of my first reviewer, I have decided to try and change the reading format on this, please bear with me as this may take a couple tries to get right) remember, read and review!**

Within the span of an hour that the stranger crashed into Ponyville, he and the other six were in a large carriage, pulled by some of Celestia's royal pegasus guards. The six friends stayed on one end of the carriage, quietly talking among themselves, while the stallion pegasus sat a little farther away, looking out of the window, a solemn look on his face. Many cuts and bruises could be seen on him, and his breath still sounded somewhat ragged. Many thoughts were racing through Twilight's mind, some thoughts included, _who is this guy? Where did he come from? What threat is he __talking about? And most of all, how does he know Princess Celestia?_ Rainbow Dash, who was the one sitting closest to him, urged herself to say something to him, trying to be at least nice to him. "Uhhh…" she began, not knowing wether or not he would respond, "Umm, so how you feelin'? I mean, you took a pretty nasty crash, I'm still surprised that you're able to move…". She mentally kicked herself, _Dang I must've sounded like an idiot! _She shouted mentally. But to her surprise, he actually turned to look at her, and responded, "I'll be fine, I've taken worse hits than that trust me…". Her eyes widened, and immediately asked more questions, "Really? Worse crashes than that? Like what?". The stallion chuckled slightly, a hint of a smile on the edge of his mouth, "long story, I'll tell you later if you like". Rainbow Dash could've sworn she felt her face heat up in a blush, she quickly looked away, giggling nervously, "Hehe, uh yeah sure… that'd be… cool".

* * *

><p>The next few seconds felt strangely awkward for Rainbow Dash, the then felt a nudge on her side, and looked to see Applejack and the other girls all looking at her, each with a smug look on their faces. Rainbow Dash was confused as to why they were looking at her in this manner, until Applejack muttered, "Like what ya see R.D.? hehe", Rainbow Dash blushed more intently this time, then shot her friends a venomous look that said, <em>If you ever say that again, I will personally make you wish you were never born. <em>The five merely chuckled and looked away, and Rainbow Dash looked to the floor with an aggravated huff, still, she found her eyes subconsciously drifting toward him again, _I have to admit, _she thought, _he is kind of cute. _The rest of the ride went on in silence, then something popped into Twilights head, and important detail she somehow overlooked, "Umm, excuse me" she said to the stallion pegasus, "It seems we never had a proper introduction, my name is Twilight Sparkle, these are my friends Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie pie, and Rainbow Dash." She motioned toward each of her friends as she introduced them, each giving the stallion a kind smile. The pegasus looked at the six, and returned a surprisingly warm smile, "A pleasure to meet you all, I realize I never had much of a proper introduction, what with the crash and explosion and all. My name is Static.". "Well, the name certainly suits you well" said Rarity, "Yeah" agreed Applejack, "By the way, what was with all that 'lectricity cracklin' from yer body all about?".

* * *

><p>Before Static had a chance to answer, the carriage suddenly lurched into a quick descent, shaking slightly as they landed in front of the Canterlot castle. The seven ponies exited the carriage and were met by two royal guards, who led them into the castle and down a long hallway to the throne room, where Celestia was waiting for them. Twilight was happy to see her mentor and friend once again, but wished it were under more pleasant circumstances, "Welcome Twilight and friends" said Celestia warmly, looking toward Static, she continued, "And it seems we have a new visitor". Twilight nodded and began to speak, before she could, however, Static walked forward, dropping his head into a bow and said, "Princess Celestia, it's so good to see you again, it's been a while". This statement surprised Twilight Sparkle immensely, <em>again? <em>She thought, _he knows her? How? _"The feeling is mutual Static" replied Celestia happily, but she took on a more worried look as she saw his physical condition, "Static, are you alright? You look a mess! What happened to you and why haven't you seen a doctor yet?". Static merely shrugged and replied, "I wouldn't see any medical attention until I got an audience with you". Celestia shook her head and sighed, I swear you remind me exactly of your parents at times, worry about everything else first, then worry about your own condition.

* * *

><p>Static shrugged, a smile on his face, "What can I say, stubbornness runs in the family, besides, I've got some urgent news that you need to hear". Celestia then became curious, "And that is?" she asked. Static answered her question, this time with no humor, complete seriousness in his tone, "The Shadow has returned". As he said this, Celestia gasped, "The Shadow? It has finally reawakened? This is a very serious matter indeed, we need to make preparations, I have to warn the surrounding cities, how far out is It?". At this time, the other six were completely baffled, not just by the fact that he knew the princess, but they had no idea who this 'Shadow' thing was, "Excuse me princess, but what is 'The Shadow'?". Celestia didn't meet her gaze immediately, instead she looked down, a very frightened and worried look on her face, "The Shadow is everything that is opposite of good, a living incarnation of darkness. It has no definite form, but is seen as a billowing dark mass.<p>

* * *

><p>Many thousands of years ago, war ravaged the land of early Equestria, and because of this, darkness bas born into the hearts of ponies. In an attempt to stop the hate that the wars brought on, a group of highly powerful unicorn wizards created a spell to draw out the darkness from the ponies hearts. Overall, the spell worked, but in their triumph, the wizards made a fatal mistake, all of the darkness that was pulled out of their hearts gathered together, creating a creature that felt nothing but hate, fear, and destruction, a creature with a conscious mind, a mind with only one goal, to eradicate all that was good and plunge Equestria into and eternal state of darkness and despair". As Celestia spoke, Twilight and her friends could only listen with wide eyes and dropped jaws, "In an attempt to fix the damage they had caused, the wizards chose six ponies who were pure of heart, rare qualities in ponies who were born without the darkness. From these six their true qualities were found by the wizards, and thus the Elements of Harmony were born". "And so they threw down with the darkness in one epic showdown and defeated it right?" asked Rainbow Dash.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not quite" said Static, stepping forward and facing the ponies. "Yes, they did have a showdown with the Shadow, and for the most part, proved to be quite a challenge for it. However, the Shadow still managed to overcome the Elements of Harmony, the concentration of It's darkness was too great. The wizards were baffled at what to do now, they realized the Elements of Harmony were powerful, but still didn't provide the proper strength to defeat the Shadow. Then it hit them, they needed something that could concentrate the power even more, something to give the Elements the extra energy they needed. While pondering over what would be the proper substitute, inspiration finally struck, literally, in the form of a lightning storm. Lightning, they realized, would be a perfect catalyst, it was pure, concentrated, untainted energy that could provide enough power to help the Elements of Harmony defeat the Shadow.<p>

* * *

><p>Another pony was chosen, a pegasus pony, and the wizards cast a spell upon him that granted him absolute control over lightning, and on that day, they referred to him as the Elemental Equine, destined to aid the Elements of Harmony with the natural ferocity of a worldly element. The Elements finally had the extra boost they needed to defeat the Shadow, and in a final showdown, imprisoned the Shadow into a deep slumber, and brought peace to Equestria". As Static finally ended his story, the six were quiet for a time, not sure of what to say, "Wow" Twilight managed to say, "I can't believe I haven't read of that before, this is huge, not just Equestria, but the whole world lies in the balance of total destruction" she shook her head, trying to put all the information she heard into one manageable thought.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now hold up" said Applejack, "Somethin' dont quite seem right, how come ya aint never shown up here sooner? Why is it just now that you pop up when the peace of Equestria is at risk? ". At this question, Static looked to the ground, his expression unreadable, then Celestia answered the question for him, "When the Shadow was defeated, all the ponies in Equestria rejoiced. The only thing was, while they saw the Elements of Harmony as their heroes, they feared the seventh pony, feared the ferocity of his power, and so he was shunned. Anywhere the Elemental Equine went, he was driven out by the locals, they were afraid not of him, but of the amount of destruction his power could create. They've seen what lightning can do in the natural world, and now somepony could control it on their own, so they turned away from him, not welcoming him into the society. Eventually, he found a mate, and his bloodline lived on, even though they were shunned, the new generations knew that they had to keep the bloodline going. The Shadow was defeated, but it was near inevitable that it would rise again, they didn't know when, but they had to be ready.<p>

* * *

><p>"Eventually the family line went into hiding, so as to calm the nerves of the fearful ponies, but they secretly kept close ties with the royal family for the thousands of years to come. Static is the most recent of the bloodline, and the time has now come for the Elemental Equine and the Elements of Harmony to once again be called upon to destroy the ancient evil that threatens our world's peace." Upon finishing her sentence, the six friends, and Static, seemed to stand taller, their stances showing pride and courage as they mentally accepted the task that was laid before them. They knew it wouldn't be easy, but if this evil had been defeated before, then these seven would not rest until this Shadow was down and out once again. The fate of Equestria rested in their hooves, they couldn't let all these innocent ponies down, no matter what the cost… no pressure right?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tour guide**

**This chapter is going to be just when the mane six are showing Static around Ponyville, a little more backstory on him will be told this chapter and also some time with just Static and Rainbow Dash. I promise there will be fighting scenes the next chapter…**

"OWW! Geeze could you be a little more gentle please? I think you're doing more damage than help…" said Static as nurse RedHeart was busy stitching an area on his left shoulder. She sighed irritably, "It's hard enough doing this with hooves, so please stay still!". Static grumbled about how unnecessary all this really was, but stopped fidgeting anyway, the nurse had been waiting for the seven ever since they left, and wouldn't let Static go anywhere until he got some form of medical treatment. "Dang", said Applejack jokingly, "He's about as stubborn as you R.D., especially with the doctors". Rainbow Dash shot a cold look at the country pony, who immediately put her forehooves in the air in a defeated manner, "Ah'm jus' messin with ya sugar cube, quit taken it so seriously". Rainbow Dash then softened her look and smiled as she looked away. The stay at the hospital wasn't as long as expected, once the nurse finished with her stitching, she told Static to wash up in one of the empty wash rooms then he could leave.

* * *

><p>The six had to admit, he seemed to look much better once he was patched up and cleaned, and they immediately began conversation with the stallion as they showed him around Ponyville. "So Static, where would you like to go first? We have tons of places to visit here in Ponyville, we can give you a grand tour! We could go to the park, or- oh we could check out Twilights library! I personally don't read much but I didn't know if you did, ooh! We could check out Sweet Apple Acres! That's where Applejack and her family live! Oh oh oh! We could go to Sugarcube Corner! That's where I work and get to bake all kinds of pastries and sweets! I can introduce you to the Cakes, and Gummy my pet alligator… *GASP*…". Pinkie Pie had to stop her ranting as she caught her breath. All Static could do was look at the party pony with a baffled look as to how she found so much energy. "Oh don't mind her dear" said Rarity, "she's just excited to have somepony new in town. We don't get visitors here quite often you know." Static nodded in understanding, "Well" he said, but before he could finish his sentence, his stomach began to growl loud and obnoxiously, causing the other six to giggle quietly, "Don't suppose you know some good places for lunch do you?" he asked with a sheepish grin.<p>

* * *

><p>The girls decided to take Static to a small corner restaurant near Twilights library home, where they met Spike digging in to a plate full of hay fries. He looked up from his food and saw his other friends, and waved to them and motioned them to his table, where they all sat and took a menu. "So ladies, how did everything go? You got your message to Princess Celestia right? What's the plan on how you're gonna handle this shadow- whatever?". Twilight went over this for a little, then sighed, "To be honest Spike, I'm not too sure about what we're gonna do about it. None of us, save for Static, has any experience with the Shadow, we don't really know what were really up against at the moment. What do you think Static? Where was the Shadow when you last saw it?". Static sighed and closed his eyes, I cant really remember too much about my location, I was more worried about getting away from it more than anything. But my best guess is it is about a weeks distance from Ponyville, judging by the amount of time I was traveling before I crashed". "A week huh?" said Rainbow Dash, "that's plenty of time to prepare! By the time that Shadow gets here, it'll wish it never woke up!" this statement made Static smile, he definitely liked her confidence, and she seemed like a really cool mare, and he also thought quietly to himself that she was pretty cute. She wasn't like the other girls, she didn't style her hair in any certain way, she seemed to have a love of risk and adventure, and she definitely didn't show any worry.<p>

* * *

><p>He found himself still smiling at her, right at the time that she looked at him and their eyes met. The split second that they made eye contact felt like an hour, finally, they both quickly looked away, slightly blushing. "Y-yeah" he finally managed to stammer, "A week is plenty of time, but it's not gonna be easy. There are a lot of things that you need to know about the Shadow, and within the week, it'll most likely send minions to try and weaken us". "I guess we'll just have to be ready then" said Twilight, re-opening her menu. A waiter pony came to the table, asking if everypony was ready to order, Twilight ordered her usual dandelion sandwich, Pinkie Pie ordered a restaurant sampler, saying that she couldn't decide on one thing, both Rarity and Fluttershy ordered a small house salad, Rainbow Dash ordered a deluxe veggie burger with a side of hay fries, and Applejack ordered a bowl of steamed veggies and a side of applesauce. Static couldn't really decide, and he finally ended up randomly pointing to a dish, and he ended up with an alfalfa casserole.<p>

* * *

><p>As they waited for their food to be made, Static took this chance to get to know the six better, "So ladies" he began, "Why don't you say a little bit about yourselves, I'm sure you have tons of stuff to talk about". Twilight was the first to speak, she talked about how she became Celestia's student after her little incident during her enrollment test into the school of magic while she was hatching Spike, how she had met her five friends, and then the others all chimed in as they all told about how they defeated Nightmare Moon and even the chaos lord Discord, "And now I'm the town librarian I guess you can say".<p>

* * *

><p>Static made a long whistle, clearly impressed by the adventures these mares have had. Next was Applejack to speak, "Well, ah've lived here mah whole life, growin up on tha farm n' such. Ah help mah granny and mah big brother run the family apple business, and I hope ta take over the business when tha time comes", When Applejack finished her piece, Rarity began, "Well to begin, I was born and raised here, as a filly I was always fascinated in fashion, and from a young age, taught myself to make a wide array of gowns, dresses, suits, and various other articles of clothing". Static listened intently, and then looked to Fluttershy and waited for her to say her piece, "Well… um… I-I…" Fluttershy murmured until she was muttering so quietly that nobody could understand her. Static wore a confused look on his face as the quiet became more and more awkward, until finally Applejack spoke for her, "Fluttershy here is jus' a little nervous around new ponies, don' take it personal or nothin'. She takes care of all the little critters down here, findin homes for 'em, nursing them to health, all kinds of stuff, she can understand 'em on a level that no other pony can". Static gave an impressed nod, "That's really neat Fluttershy, I'm sure you do a great job with the animals here" he said warmly, making Fluttershy look at him and give a slight, shy smile. "Ooh ooh me next me next! Exclaimed Pinkie Pie, waving her forehooves wildly in the air, "Well, I didn't live in Ponyville at first, I used to live at a rock farm outside of town, it was sooo boring let me tell you! But one day I saw this huge rainbow made by Dashie and all the colors made me sooo happy! It was there that I made my first party and from then on I became the best party pony in the whole town! Then I found a job in Sugarcube Corner and got to meet every pony here in Ponyville!".<p>

* * *

><p>She then went into a giggling fit as she reminisced on past memories as Static looked to Rainbow Dash. "Well" she began, "all my life, I loved to fly fast, I think it was when I saw my first Wonderbolts performance that I really began to put my fast flying into use. I trained myself every day to fly faster, farther, and I taught myself trick after unimaginable trick, hoping one day to join my childhood heroes. I still work today on my performances in my free time, and I'm also head of weather patrol here, that reminds me… I need to check my schedule, I think we're gonna have some rainfall tomorrow…". Twilight and the others then looked at Static expectantly, waiting for him to tell more about himself, he suddenly became nervous, he never talked much about his life, mainly because it really isn't much to talk about, he was about to say something when he saw the plates of food heading their way, distracting the other six with the scents of lunch as they began to eat. Static felt his stomach rumble and his mouth salivate in anticipation, he felt as if he hadn't eaten in days, and after his first large bite, his eyes rolled back in bliss and continued to eat his meal. Static was the first to finish, before any of the others were half finished with their own food.<p>

* * *

><p>He patiently waited for the others to finish when he felt a nudge on his side, he turned to see Rainbow Dash looking at him, some of her veggie burger stuck on the corner of her mouth, "You wanna share the rest of my fries? You ate pretty quickly, plus the burger fills me up quick and I never finish them" she said as she turned her plate so the hay fries were closer to Static, he was about to turn down the offer, though he was still hungry, until he looked into her rose colored irises for a second time. Blushing ever so slightly, he smiled and happily accepted the offer, and as they shared the hay fries, the other five gave Rainbow a sly look, who returned it with an annoyed roll of her eyes. The seven left the restaurant, along with Spike, all satisfied with a full belly, and continued through the town.<p>

* * *

><p>During the tour, however, Twilight and the others noticed that the ponies they passed by were strangely quiet, as they looked around, they saw that everypony were shying away from the group, their eyes locked on Static as if he were going to trash the town again. "Uh, what's up with everypony?" asked Spike, "They all look so…" "Scared?" finished Static in a wry tone, "They are, they're scared of me, and they've got a good enough reason to be. I mean, look at what I did to the town" he extended his hoof, showing the damage that could still clearly be seen as ponies worked to repair all the damaged stores. "Well, they shouldn't be scared because of that, it wasn't your fault you just happened to land here, you were unconscious at the time" said Twilight, a look of concern on her face as she looked at Static. His expression didn't change, however, instead he seemed to look even more depressed than before. "They're scared of me because I'm different, I'm not like everypony else so they shy away" he paused a minute then sighed, "I never get the chance to show them who I really am, they right me off as soon as they see me as some dangerous… thing… and I'm not".<p>

* * *

><p>Static couldn't find anything else to say after that, so he just looked to the ground as he walked. "Dang" said Applejack sadly, "It's just like Zecora all over again", the others wanted to cheer up the pegasus stallion, but they didn't know what to say. Rainbow Dash didn't really understand why, but for some reason, seeing Static so sad and unhappy made her feel a strong pang in her chest, so she did what she felt that she had to do. She walked closer to the stallion and nudged her head against his shoulder in a friendly, almost playful manner to get his attention, as soon as she saw the silver irises of his eyes, she smiled widely and said, "Hey, chin up dude, so what they misjudge you, that's their loss, besides, I… I mean… <span>we,<span> aren't writing you off, in fact, we think you're pretty cool, so stop with the long face… figuratively speaking… hehe". At first all Rainbow Dash could do was look into his eyes, hoping what she said would help, then Static lifted his head, still looking at Rainbow, and smiled. "You're right Rainbow Dash, I shouldn't have to worry about what others think… and… thanks, I'm glad your all not like everypony else, your all pretty cool too…" he was referring to the whole group, but he was only looking at Rainbow Dash, _Wow, _he thought, _I could look at those eyes all day._

* * *

><p>The two pegasi were broken from their short trance as Pinkie Pie popped up suddenly between them, exclaiming happily "YAY no more saddy faces! Were super-duper happy that you're our friend and that's all that matters!" she finished her sentence by pulling both into a tight hug, causing both pegasi to gag from the sudden cut off of oxygen, "Y-yeah… T-That's great Pinkie… Pie" Rainbow Dash managed to cough out, while Static could only manage a garbled "Choking… Not-breathing!" she then let go, giggling and with an apologetic look, "Hehe, oopsie, my bad" she said as the two pegasus ponies gasped for air. Twilight looked into the air and saw that the sun was beginning to set, "Well guys, it seems to be getting late, we should go on and get some rest, I'm sure there's gonna be a lot of work for us tomorrow with the battle preparations and what-not, let's go Spike, night everypony".<p>

* * *

><p>Soon after, the others also left for their homes, leaving Static and Rainbow Dash to themselves, "So…" Static began, "I'm guessing your town is elsewhere?". Rainbow Dash nodded smiling, "It's up there, the floating city of Cloudsdale, come on and I'll show you" and at that, she took off with Static following her. Although he was still tired from that morning's little fiasco, he kept up with Rainbow wing beat for wing beat, he couldn't help admire how graceful she looked when she flew, her movements seemed almost fluid, and it added to her beauty. He blushed as he thought this, and quickly averted his eyes so he wouldn't end up staring at her the whole time. What he didn't know, was that Rainbow Dash was also admiring him, casting sideways glances toward him. She admired how strong he looked when he flew with her, the strength he showed each wing beat, <em>this guy is definitely no pushover on flying I bet, <em>she thought. Soon, they reached Cloudsdale, and the sight of the magnificent pegasus city made Static gasp, _Wow, _he thought, _this place is huge!_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the coolest city in the sky" said Rainbow Dash, all Static could do was look around the city, gaping at the cloud structures and magnificent rainbows that fell like waterfalls, "I'd thought you'd like it" she said, then started to walk off. "If you want, I can give you a tour of it tomorrow…" she paused, suddenly realizing an important detail, "Oh my gosh! We completely spaced out on finding you a place to sleep for the night! Uhh, don't worry, I know this great inn that has a ton of vacancy and uhh…" Static stopped her with a wave of his hoof, "You don't worry yourself at all about that, little known fact about me is… I've never slept in a home" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Never?". Static nodded his head, "I've lived my life moving from place to place, so I never had the chance to settle down anywhere, I would usually just sleep under the stars on clear nights like this, and other times I'd just find a small overhang near a cliff". Rainbow Dash let this sink in for a while, <em>Never had a real home?<em>, she thought, she wanted to say something, but he was already getting up and yawning, "Well… its getting late, I'll see you tomorrow Rainbow" and at that, he turned around. She didn't know why, but watching him turn and leave made her want to call him back, she wanted him close and she didn't know why. Never the less, she turned and headed to her home with a smile on her face, and that smile stayed with her long after she was asleep…

**PHEW! I didn't expect this chapter to be so long! Anyway here it is. I kinda felt this one may have gone a little too long, but you all just let me know! I love to hear what you all have to tell me that will improve my writing so leave a comment. Next chapter we will finally have some action where Static will show just how good he can use his power so sit tight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The first strike**

_My patience is wearing thin, _thought the Shadow, still many miles from its destination, _this creature has worn my patience to its final strand… very well, I believe it is time the Pack had a little… hunting… _And as the Shadow said this, ten columns of its own being began to extend to the ground, as each column hit the ground, they began to materialize, creating ten wolf shaped shadow creatures, pitch black save for the blood red eyes they sported. _Go, find the pegasus, and kill him and anything else that gets in your way, _said the Shadow, the lead creature responded by lifting its head and letting out a blood curdling, almost demonic howl that was soon accompanied by the other nine. The creatures then turned, sinking into the ground while doing so, and shot off toward the direction of the unsuspecting town…

* * *

><p>Back in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle had gathered everypony to the town hall where they all waited in anticipation for what message the unicorn had for them. "Ponies of Ponyville, I am sure you all know of what happened here yesterday, and I know you all know of the new pegasus that we met because of that incident…" when she said this, a low murmur spread out among the listening ponies, but then she continued, "I understand that you all have mixed feelings about him..." "How can we trust him?" yelled one of the ponies in the crowd. "And what reason do you have to make you think he can't be?" Twilight shot back, in response, the pony tilted her head to her right, where the town square was still under repair because of the crash. "That crash was not his fault, and if he hadn't gotten here, he wouldn't have warned us of what is to come" when she said this, a wave of confusion washed over the crowd, Twilight then continued, "Yesterday, we received information from him of the return of a being known as the Shadow. This creature is a being of mass chaos and destruction that will stop at nothing until it consumes all of Equestria, we have six days until the Shadow reaches Ponyville, so that's six days we have to prepare. Princess Celestia herself decided it would be wisest to evacuate Ponyville and take temporary residence in Canterlot so as to not risk any unnecessary casualties".<p>

* * *

><p>This caused a long moment of silence among the crowd, until one pony finally asked, "So what do you plan to do with this Shadow? And how does that pegasus know so much about it?"…. As Twilight went on to explain more about the subject, Static watched from a distant cloud, lost in his thoughts, <em>I really hope we can prepare before the Shadow gets here, and maybe… just maybe… if this all works out and the Shadow is defeated, they will all see that they don't have to be afraid of me. <em>Static sighed and slumped on the cloud he was on, he liked this town, it was quiet for the most part, the ponies seemed nice enough, and he had already managed to make six friends, seven including Spike. As he went through his thoughts, a sudden gust of wind caught his attention, he looked up to see Rainbow Dash gathering clouds together, slowly covering the town as a low rumble of thunder could be heard from the soon to be rainfall. He watched her as she swooped this way and that, herding the clouds with ease as she looped and spun through the air, _she's a great flier, _thought Static as he rested on the cloud. Rainbow Dash then flew up to the cloud where he was, and was somewhat surprised since she didn't expect anypony to be there, "Oh heya Static" she said happily, "Sup Rainbow" replied Static, "Not much, just setting up the clouds for the rain, we were a little off schedule last time and overdue for some rain".

* * *

><p>Static nodded, then playfully asked, "Well then I guess you need this?" he pointed to the cloud that was under him to show what he meant and she laughed, "If you don't mind yeah" Static chuckled, feeling a little devious, and gripped the cloud with his forelegs, "Well then come get it" and at that he took off with the cloud, "What the? Hey you! Get back here!" said a surprised Rainbow Dash who immediately laughed and gave chase. They spent the next few minutes flying fast through the air, laughing as they did. Static looked behind him at one point, and didn't see Rainbow behind him, he immediately halted, <em>did I really lose her that easily? <em>He thought, then he felt a force behind him knock him off the cloud, he immediately flapped his wings to regain his composure and looked behind him to see the smug cyan pegasus standing on the cloud. "Got it" she said, and immediately took the cloud to the last spot in the sky…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the town hall, Twilight had just finished her announcement, staying quiet as the other ponies murmured amongst themselves over what they had just heard. Twilight then looked to the sky and saw rain was beginning to fall, looked back to the crowd for final instructions, "It is beginning to rain everypony, we will have three days of preparations for the evacuation, so go on home and take only what you need". She then dismissed the crowd and headed to her tree home. Two of the young fillies in the crowd, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, were talking about what they had just heard, "So what do you think of this Shadow thing Scoots? It sounds kind of scary if you ask me" said Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo replied with a snort, "You kidding? If that thing knew any better, it wouldn't show itself anywhere near here, especially with Rainbow Dash here, she would give that thing what's comin' to it!" her eyes gleamed as she spoke of her idol. Sweetie Belle merely shrugged her shoulders then went on to change the subject, "Are you still going to Appleblooms house for the sleepover? Rarity said I could still go", Scootaloo replied with a nod of her head, "Yep I'm still goin, you know nothing can stop a Cutiemark Crusaders meeting! Just let me grab my scooter real quick and we'll go together".<p>

* * *

><p>At that, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle scurried off to a distant tree where Scootaloos scooter was leaned against it. She grabbed the scooter and began to ride off when she noticed something peculiar next to her. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked closer and saw what looked like a very dark shadow on the ground, "That's strange" said Sweetie Belle, "the sun isn't even out, how can there be a shadow on the ground?". Scootaloo shrugged and looked at it closer, if she didn't know any better, she would've said she saw it moving, suddenly, the two fillies jerked their heads back in fear as a pair of red eyes suddenly opened, and the shadow rose from the ground and took the shape of a dark snarling wolf. The fillies shouted out in fear and began to run the other way, but more of the wolf-like shadows appeared, their hearts sank as they finally realized… they were surrounded…<p>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and Static had stopped at a nearby overhang so as to stay out of the rain and decided to pass the time by talking. "…And ever since then, I've had a love of speed, racing, and winning" finished Rainbow Dash as she finished telling the time that she had received her cutiemark. "Wow" said Static, "A sonic rainboom as a filly? For somepony that age to be able to fly that fast… it's amazing! You're definitely the fastest flier I've ever met" he was clearly impressed by her story, and his admiration caused Rainbow to blush, <em>Dangit Rainbow, pull yourself together! You're acting like some sort of girly girl! <em>Thought Rainbow Dash to herself, so she quickly decided to change the subject, "So Static, you're supposed to be the all-powerful controller of lightning, besides turning into a lightning bolt and crashing into towns, what else can you do?" Static chuckled at the playful banter, but before he could reply, the two pegasi heard two loud, fear filled screams not far from them. Quickly alarmed, they both shot off toward the cause of the noise, Rainbow Dash gasped as she saw Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo huddled in fear as these strange wolf creatures that surrounded them closed in, low growls and occasional snaps could be heard from the predators. "Wh-what are those things!" stammered Rainbow Dash, she looked to her side and was surprised to see Static getting into a fighting position, preparing to charge. "Hunters" he replied, "made from the Shadow itself" he then took a step toward them, "Wait, what are you doing now?" Rainbow asked, "you wanted to know what else I can do… you're about to see" was all the stallion said before he charged with a battle cry.

* * *

><p>As he ran, sparks of electricity trailed him, forming a barrier over his head as he lowered it and sped up. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle then yelled as the closest hunter leaped toward them, claws extended and teeth bared. The two fillies closed their eyes from what was about to come next, but instead, they heard the battle cry of somepony and they opened their eyes to see Static charged head first into the side of the attacker, a blast of lightning shooting it far from the others as it landed with a thud. On looking ponies gasped as more gathered to watch the spectacle, one being Rarity who shouted for Sweetie Belle as she saw her little sister. Static then stood protectively over the young fillies glaring at the hunters as he asked, "You two okay?" they could only respond with a few short nods before the pack of hunters began to close in again, Static responded by lowering his head again and glaring at them as the electricity crackling from his body became more intense, "Leave the fillies alone" demanded Static in a low, threatening tone, "It's me you're after, so let's get this over with".<p>

* * *

><p>In response, another hunter leaped at him snarling, Static was ready and retaliated by ducking under the creature and then bucking it in the underside as it sailed over him, bombarding it with a full charge of electricity causing it to hit the ground head first and lay there twitching. One of the hunters then howled, and in unison, every hunter jumped at Static. The pegasus made a split second move and scooped up the two fillies and tossed them toward safety, where they were caught by Rarity and Rainbow Dash and ushered to the other ponies. Rainbow Dash looked back again and could only see a pile of writhing and snarling hunters, knowing Static was somewhere underneath, "Static!" she yelled and immediately ran toward him, she stopped when she heard a slight buzzing noise. The buzzing then turned into crackling, then almost immediately, bolts of lightning shot out in different directions of the pile, until suddenly a small explosion erupted from inside the pile. The hunters were flung in different directions as Static could be seen hovering just above the ground, his body emanated massive energy as lightning shot out of him in high intensity, his silver irises were replaced by a light, sky blue glow that crackled with energy.<p>

* * *

><p>Many of the ponies gaped in awe at the spectacle they witnessed, including Rainbow Dash who could only mutter one word… "Woah". The hunters had regained their composure and charged back at the stallion, which was unwise on their behalf, for whichever one got too close, he would blast them with a high voltage bolt sending them reeling on the ground. Finally, when Static seemed to have enough of the hunters' persistence, he rose slightly, raising his forehooves in the air, then brought them to the ground with tremendous force, letting out a huge ring of energy from his body and blasting away the shadowy creatures, each disintegrating as they hit the ground. Whatever hunters could still be seen scattered away in fear and retreated back to where they came. When the dust settled, the observing ponies opened their eyes to see Static standing with his back to them, glaring in the direction where the last few hunters escaped.<p>

* * *

><p>He slowly turned to face the others, a solemn look on his face, he walked toward the crowd, and they didn't cower away, he then asked finally, "Are the fillies safe?". In response to his question, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle rushed forward, each tightly hugging the stallion one to each leg, both tearfully thanking him over and over again. Rarity also walked forward, a look of deep relief and gratitude on her face, she also lightly hugged Static whispering, "Thank you for saving my dear sister and her friend, we are in your debt". Rather surprised by the three ponies, Static merely stood their dumbfounded until he sheepishly said, "It was nothing… really… I couldn't just stand there and do nothing". Rarity slowly nodded her head in understanding, gathered the two fillies, and thanked him again before turning to take the two home.<p>

* * *

><p>Next to approach Static was Rainbow Dash, wearing a wide smile on her face as she did. "That was… sooo awesome!" she exclaimed, "I was for sure you were tough, but that was just insane! The way you took out those hunters!". Static laughed at her excitement and they both began to walk toward the town, where Static stopped in front of the crowd. For a while, both sides merely stood there to look at one another, until suddenly, smiles came across the ponies' faces, as they all began to show their gratitude toward the stallion with cheers or beating their hooves on the ground. Static looked out among the crowd, then to Rainbow Dash who looked back at him, the look on her face he couldn't quite decipher… pride perhaps? He looked back to the crowd again and smiled, and in response to the cheers, he put one hoof ahead of him and humbly lowered his head in a bow. Soon the crowd dispersed, and Static walked with Rainbow Dash and they took off back to Cloudsdale and out of the rain.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well it seems you've proved yourself to Ponyville" said Rainbow Dash as they flew toward the floating city. "Well" said Static, "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, something had to be done, plus I wanted to show everypony that I can be trusted". Rainbow smiled at Static, then flew closer to gently brush next to his strong frame, "Well you've definitely shown me" she said gently, making Static blush severely, making Rainbow Dash giggle. <em>Well, <em>thought Static as he continued to soar with Rainbow Dash, _I can't explain why, but right now, hearing her say that, I feel like I just made the biggest accomplishment of my life, let's just hope it gets better from now on…_ and with these thoughts in his head, he spent the rest of that afternoon with who he thought to be the best pony he had ever met, and he felt he couldn't ask for anything better…

**Quite an epic battle scene if you ask me, but my opinion doesn't matter, cus im the author, the opinion lies within you! Tell me what you all think! This tall Mexican loves to hear what you all have to say! Next chapter will be here when I upload it (duh) so sit tight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The calm before the storm**

**(Ive tried a different format for the story, im sure ive got it this time!)**

The next couple of days consisted of constant scurrying of ponies as they made the final preparations for the trip to Canterlot. Wagons were filled

with home items, many families kept their closest belongings in their saddle bags, and many others were preparing food to take along with them.

Static had helped them as best he could, wether it be helping pack heavier wagons, or helping to board up windows and doors in attempts to

protect their homes from any carnage. Today was the last day of packing as the town would then head out that evening, Static had just finished

helping the mayor in boarding up the town hall and decided to head to Cloudsdale to see if any help was needed there. The pegasi had decided it

best to move the city over Canterlot rather than leave it in the open, and any available pegasus was going to be needed for the task. Static passed

by Rainbow Dash's house and decided to see if she needed any assistance with anything, he landed at her front door just as she had opened it,

startling both of them in the process. "Oh- hehe, heya Static, whats up" she said happily, "Oh not much" replied Static sarcastically, "Just helping

the town prepare for the coming of some great evil being bent on domination". This caused Rainbow to giggle and shake her head, given the

severity of the situation,as she walked from her home with Static following. "So how much longer until we move the town?" asked Static as they

walked, "Pretty soon, but you, me, and a few other pegasi will be on patrol, that attack from the hunters kinda has everypony on edge, so they're

not taking any chances". Static nodded in understanding, the two were about to take off to the eastern end of Cloudsdale, where all citizens were

gathering and preparing for the moving of their city when they heard a boisterous, somewhat obnoxious voice behind them. "Well well well, if it

isn't our favorite little Rainbow Crash. And look, she's got the hero with her, though, you seem more like a zero to me". Rainbow and Static looked

behind them to see Dumbbell and Hoops behind them, both laughing at the insult that was just said, "Friends of yours?" Static mumbled to

Rainbow Dash, annoyed by the two stallions' ignorance, "Far from it" she replied through gritted teeth. Dumbbell stepped forward, an arrogant

expression on his face as he said, "So zero, tell me, if you were able to take on all those shadow things by yourself, why do you need her or any of

her friends help to take on this Shadow huh? The taller pegasus, Hoops, then jeered, "Maybe he's not as good as he thinks" both stallions laughed

and Static felt anger rising in his body, he was about to speak when Rainbow Dash stepped forward, beating him to the punch, "Why don't you

chumps just back off? I didn't see you guys jumping to the rescue when those hunters attacked, and if you think he's not so great, then why don't

you come on over and find out just how good he is? Until you guys get the guts to actually back up what you say, I suggest you can it and stay out

of our way!". This made both stallions close their mouths and stare blankly as she walked past, Static gave them both a smug look before trotting

off after her, "Wow, uh… thanks Rainbow, that was… awesome" said Static, somewhat lost for words, she huffed as she replied rather bluntly,

"Those chumps wouldn't know respect if it bucked them in the face! I swear, they are too oblivious to realize when to just shut up". Static thought

about this for a few seconds then said, "Sounds like you've got a history with those guys", she huffed back in reply, "Those losers have given me

grief ever since I was a filly, they always tried to shoot down my dreams of being a part of the Wonderbolts, they told me I wouldn't be anything,

but I didn't let that get to me. How could I let it? It would just mean that they won, no, I never backed down from those guys, one of these days

I'll show them, and they won't have anything else to say to me…" she went quiet then, a solemn look on her face. Static let this go through his

mind for a little bit before replying, "Well, if you ask me, you've shown them a hundred times over. I guess they're just too stupid to realize it".

Rainbow Dash smiled at his comment, "Well" she began, "I guess when you have something worth fighting for, you never want to give it up",

Static stopped in his tracks upon hearing this, _Something worth fighting __for…_ he thought, wondering why this simple phrase caught him so off

guard. He quickly shook away the thought for the time being and caught up with Rainbow Dash as they neared the meeting place. All pegasi of

Cloudsdale were gathered, all looking intently at the small group of royal pegasus guards as the leader bellowed out instructions, "All right! We

want this to be as quickly as possible so listen up, group one" he gestured toward one end of the crowd, "Will be the first shift during the transport,

after two hours, group two will interchange, allowing the other group to rest, this trade will take place every two hours. All those on patrol will

circle the perimeter of the city, keep a sharp eye out for anything that could be a potential threat." As the guard finished, the pegasi immediately

jumped into action, along with Rainbow Dash and Static who took off with another group of pegasi to begin patrol. Before they got far, however, a

young voice called out to them, "Hey! Rainbow! Static! Wait for me!" they looked behind them to see the orange filly, Scootaloo, zipping after

them, "Hey is it ok if I patrol with you guys? PLEEAASSEE!" she begged, pushing out her lower lip and looking up at them with big, sad eyes. Static

looked at Rainbow Dash who simply shrugged, "Sure squirt, just don't fall behind" she said, and Scootaloo squealed in delight "EEEEEEEEEEHH!

Yay! Thanks guys! I promise you won't event know I'm here!". The next few hours consisted of nonstop chatter from Scootaloo as she asked

Rainbow Dash and Static various questions and talking nonstop about her own little adventures with the Cutiemark Crusaders. _How much longer _

_until this city gets to Canterlot! _Screamed Static in his head, _my ears can't take much more of this! _As if in response to his thoughts, he heard a

deep yawn come from Scootaloo, and saw that her eyelids were beginning to droop as she struggled to stay awake. Static quietly sighed in relief,

then, softened his expression as he saw the young filly trying to continue so she wouldn't have to leave the other two. _What a trooper,_ thought

Static admirably as he flew closer to the filly, he lowered himself and flew under Scootaloo, then rose up slowly until she landed gently on his back.

Without so much as a reply, she immediately curled up and fell asleep, and Static continued to fly quietly and gently so as to not wake her.

Rainbow Dash looked at the adorable scene before her, her heart melted as she looked. The rest of the trip continued in silence, and soon, the city

of Cloudsdale was directly over Canterlot. Static left behind the group and returned to the town where the rest of the group was waiting. As they

looked for the other mares, Rainbow Dash saw the lights in Sugarcube Corner were on, and they decided to check down there. As they entered the

building, bright colors of balloons and various other décor could be seen. To their right, they saw a table where the rest of the group were gathered

together talking and laughing, Pinkie Pie looked up and saw the two pegasi and immediately waved enthusiastically as she bounced toward them.

"Hiya guys! I was wondering when you two would show up!" she exclaimed happily, "What's all this for Pinkie?" asked a confused Rainbow Dash,

"Well, everyone seemed a little too worn down worrying about the upcoming battle, so I decided to lighten up the mood! There's never a bad time

for a party!" answered Pinkie Pie. She ushered in the two ponies to the table where the others were smiling and motioning for them to join, "Well

howdy you two" said AppleJack warmly, "Nice ta finally see ya both here!", "Yeah" replied Rainbow Dash, "Moving the town took a little longer than

expected, but were here now." She then smiled at her friends and took a seat. Static still looked slightly confused as to why a party was thrown

rather than preparing for battle, "Oh don't fret dear" said Rarity, seeing his confusion, "You're going to have to get used to random parties, that's

just Pinkie Pie for you. She wanted to lighten the mood for us and I must say it has turned out quite wonderfully". Static quietly agreed,

Pinkie could definitely throw a party, so he sat himself in the empty seat and listened to the conversations that the mares were having. As

they talked, a lively, slightly techno sounding song started up, making Pinkie Pie's eyes shoot open and a smile appeared on her face, "OOOHH!

This is my jam!" and she immediately jumped to the middle of the shop and began dancing, "Come on everypony! Shake your groov thang!" she

called out happily. The rest of the mares joined her in dancing, all laughing and enjoying themselves, "You comin'?" Rainbow Dash called to Static,

he merely shook his head saying, "I don't dance", Rainbow Dash Shrugged and continued laughing and dancing with her friends. Static watched as

they happily moved to the music, _I swear I never see a frown on these girls' faces when they're together_, he thought… then it hit him, a sudden

realization that struck him like a buck to the stomach… something worth fighting for. He suddenly realized… these six had something worth fighting

for, their friends, their town, every pony that cares for them, they had so much to fight for, yet… at the same time… had so much to lose. What did

he have to lose? Nothing… nothing at all, _would it be fair for me to drag them into this, a battle that I can't even guarantee victory in, when they _

_have so much here that they could lose? This town looks up to them, they are their heroes, they would be devastated if something happened to _

_them... _These thoughts troubled Static the rest of the night, following him until he fell into an uneasy sleep…

**Sorry this one took longer, I was in Tennessee over the weekend and didn't bring my laptop. I felt a little rushed on finishing this but I feel it's still pretty good. R&R please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Alone again**

"_No! This can't happen!" said Static, he knew he was having a nightmare, but it all seemed too real. Each direction he looked, he saw his friends _

_suffering, the Shadow had them in its cold grip, slowly draining the life out of them. He tried moving to help them, but he was glued to the spot, _

_unable to move, "Static, help! Help us! Please!" the group called out to him, he wanted to help, to aid the dying voices that beckoned for him, but _

_he __couldn't. Fear twisted his consciousness as he watched his friends die right in front of him, he was powerless to do anything, he soon noticed a _

_pool __of dark liquid filling around him, and he began struggling with all of his might. The liquid filled the space, each one of the mares letting out a _

_fearful __scream as it filled over their heads, the last thing Static saw before he too was overcome by it was Rainbow Dash, her eyes wide with fear _

_as she let __out a final desperate, "Help"…_

Static woke with a start, clamping his mouth shut as he forced back the scream that tried to escape his body. He slowly stood from his sleeping

mat, breathing heavily as he shook the last few images from his mind, he looked around and saw that the others were still asleep. They had

decided thenight before to all rest at Sugarcube Corner, since it was the largest building that could accommodate all of them comfortably, and it

kept them all in one place so they weren't separate. Static let out a soft sigh and quietly walked out of the building, not noticing Rainbow Dash

open her eyes and watch him leave. He took off as he stepped outside, it was still dark, and there was a cool breeze in the air, Static accepted to

comforting coolness ashe flew. He landed on a cloud just above the town and looked out toward the dark horizon, thinking. His mind kept drifting

toward what he had seen at Pinkie's party, such joy and happiness, the friendship that they had shown, he never knew anything of that matter. It

wasn't until his arrival in Ponyville that he really seen how great friendship can be, but even then, it was the friendship he had seen around him,

none of these moments were his own experience. "Trouble sleeping?" said a voice behind him, he turned to see Rainbow Dash flying next to him.

He merely shrugged and replied, "Just some… dreams", he didn't want to worry her with the horrific visions that he had experienced, "R-Rainbow?"

he then said, "I-I've been thinking lately, I'm starting to question if it was a good idea to crash here when I did". This remark caught Rainbow

Dash off guard, "What do you mean?" she asked confused, "It's just" answered Static, "I've been thinking about what you said, about having

something worth fighting for, and you're right, you and the others have so much to fight for, what do I have?". This question made Rainbow Dash's

heart drop, confusion and anger began to rise in her, "Now hold on a minute, you came to us for help, why are you just bailing out now? You know

you can't beat the Shadow on your own, so…" "I just can't let you!" snapped Static, his sudden tone causing Rainbow Dash to flinch slightly, Static

sighed and continued in a softer tone, "Rainbow, you have so much here, your friends, your job… ponies that care and look up to and adore you.

You have so much here, so much to lose, and I would never forgive myself if something happened that I took you from all of that. For me it's

different, I… have nothing… all my life I've been alone, nobody looked up to me, I was never respected, I have to admit I envy you. But now I

realize, I have nothing to lose, perhaps this was how it was meant to be, I… I'm sorry Rainbow…" he couldn't say anything else, so with no more

than a sideways glance, he took off. Rainbow Dash felt as if her heart was being torn into pieces, she wanted to call out, to tell him he was wrong,

but she couldn't find her voice, she watched him with tear filled eyes until he was long out of sight before she finally said softly, "You have… me"…

The sun was just rising over the horizon, its light shining into the window of Sugarcube Corner. The warmth and brightness of the sunshine slowly

grew stronger, and soon the five sleeping ponies rose from their slumber. Twilight Sparkle yawned deeply and looked around, blinking sleep away

from her eyes, she then stopped as she noticed that they were two short in the group, "Girls" she said to the waking ponies, "Where's Rainbow

Dash and Static?". The others looked around, just as confused as their purple friend, "Where have those two gone now?" said Rarity, "I'm sure

they had a good reason for doing so" Replied Fluttershy quietly. "Well what kinda reason made them wanna head outta here so dang early for?"

asked Applejack, Twilight shrugged, then looked outside the window where she saw the back of the cyan pony, her shoulders were hunched and

her rainbow colored forelock hanging over her face. The five mares walked out to the porch where Rainbow Dash sat, a concerned look on their

faces, "Rainbow, are you ok? Where's Static?". Rainbow Dash didn't reply immediately, instead she breathed a deep sigh and looked up to face

Twilight, her eyes red and puffy, as if she had just finished crying. Twilight felt a lump form in her throat as she mentally guessed what her friend's

answer would be, "H-… he left… he's gone to fight the Shadow… alone…" that was all she could say, she hung her head again, squeezing her eyes

shut to prevent new tears from falling. Twilight thought about this, "But… why would he do that? Doesn't he need our help?" asked Pinkie Pie, with

a surprisingly serious tone, Twilight shook her head, unable to answer her friend. "What are we going to do now?" asked Fluttershy, worry and fear

creeping into her voice, "I guess" answered Twilight, "All we can do… is wait"…

**(Back with Static)**

He flew as fast as he could, newfound strength giving him the boost he needed to reach the end of his destiny. Static knew it had to be now, it was

either going to be him or the Shadow, but as hard as he tried to concentrate on the matter, his mind kept drifting off to… her. He didn't fully

understand why, but leaving her made him feel heavy hearted, as if he wanted to turn back and fly to her, and never leave her side again. He

shook his head of his thoughts, _I have to concentrate on the task at hand, _ he thought to himself, he remembered that he did this so as to not

endanger the others, the ones who had so much there for them. He had nothing, he was alone his whole life, and perhaps that's how It'll end… he

stopped as he finally found his target, the Shadow had never faltered in it's pursuit. _So, _Static heard the Shadow speak to him mentally, _The _

_almighty Elemental __Equine finally graces me with his presence, but where are the others? Where are the Keepers of Harmony?_ "They aren't here,

it's just you and me, and today it ends!" yelled Static, preparing himself for battle, he then heard the Shadow laugh at him, a menacing chuckle

that filled Static with a heated rage, _Do you honestly think that you can defeat me alone? Foolish stallion, you are no match for the Shadow, the _

_darkness will crush you like __an insect. _Static couldn't take any more of the Shadow's mocking, and in a blind rage, he yelled out a battle cry as he

shot forth huge bolts of lightning at the billowing mass, the impact created a large hole in the Shadow, which yelled out as if in pain. Static

smirked, thinking he had weakened it, but it quickly disappeared as he heard an evil sounding chuckle emanating from it as the hole quickly

closed. _Fool, do you think your __simple element could stop me?_ Static had quit listening to it however, as he sent blast after blast of lightning

toward the Shadow, each one doing no significant damage. The Shadow continued to speak as it extended shadowy tendrils from its body and

circle around Static who didn't notice until it was too late, _you fail to comprehend the enormity of my power, the concentration of darkness that I _

_possess is far too great for you to handle alone, __honestly, a simple pegasus like you never stood a chance. _The tendrils then wrapped tightly

around Static, cutting off his breath as it slowly strangled him, _And when I'm finished with you, I will move on to the Keepers, they will be no _

_match for me either since you so foolishly tried to defeat me __alone, and that is how you will die… alone… no one will grieve for you, they will soon _

_forget the legend of your heritage, and you along with your __legacy will crumble to dust. _The Shadow then sent a blast of dark energy through its

tendrils, bombarding Static with a pain he had never experienced in his life. The shortage of oxygen and the high amount of pain soon numbed

Static, he felt himself fading away, his last thoughts were of all the ponies he had failed, the world he had failed, but most of all, he failed the one

he loved, "Rainbow…" was his last word before his mind fell into darkness. The Shadow released his limp body, letting it fall to the ground with a

dull thud. The Shadow then moved on toward his next target, _too easy, _it said…

**Now cue dramatic music! Tell me what you think of this chapter, was it enough of a cliffhanger? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rise of a hero**

Twilight Sparkle and the rest of her friends stood at the edge of Ponyville, their gazes unwavering as they scanned the horizon. The stars were

reflected off of the metal of their Element as they stood. The mares had their mission burning in their minds… all except one, a certain cyan pony

stood in silent vigil, her mind wandering back to the previous morning, _You have… me, _she repeated in her mind. Rainbow Dash's heart felt heavy,

she was mad and upset and confused all at the same time, she wanted Static back, she wanted him to hold her in his strong arms and never let

go, she wanted to look deep into his silver irises once again. All of these feelings and mixed emotions had finally led her to the conclusion that she

loved him… and that she always would. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Twilight speak, "Alright girls, now, I'm not sure what

to expect, but be ready for anything, today is the day that it all matters, we can't let this Shadow win. Now the sun should break the horizon any

minute now, and that should be the time that the Shadow arrives so be ready…". Rainbow Dash thought this over in her head, she had secretly

hoped that the Shadow wouldn't show up for if it did, that would mean Static… she shook her head, she couldn't think about that, she had to hope

for the best. Several minutes passed by until Twilight finally said, "The sun will break the horizon… right… about… now!"… but the sun never

showed, it's light blocked by a pitch black cloud that loomed menacingly as it moved toward them. "Silly cloud" said Pinkie Pie, "You blocked out

the sun", "Uh,sugarcube" said Applejack, "Ah don't think that's a cloud, Ah think that there's the Shadow!". Upon hearing Applejack say this,

Rainbow Dash's pupils shrunk, devastation and heartbreak filled her whole being as she let out a despaired and sorrowful whimper, "Oh no… Oh

Static…Why…" a fresh wave of tears escaped her as she looked to the ground. The others looked at her, all with heavy hearts toward their cyan

friend, Fluttershy placed a comforting wing over her shoulder in a warming embrace, "Please Rainbow, you must be strong now like you always

are, I understand what you're feeling, but you must be ready, we cannot let Static's… passing… be in vain". Upon hearing this, Rainbow felt a new

emotion course through her, it wasn't sadness, it wasn't grief, it was… anger… pure anger… and she knew exactly what to take it out on. With a

new fire in her eyes, she stood tall, motioning to her friends that she was ready, and as a whole, they walked out to meet their destiny. They

continued to walk until the Shadow was directly before them, then they heard it speak… in their minds… _So, after all these years, I finally have the _

_Keepers of Harmony standing before me __once again… _"And just like before, you're going down! HARD!" yelled Rainbow Dash, the rest of the six

then stared defiantly at the Shadow, unmoving in their stance. _Pitiful creatures_ said the Shadow, _without your precious Elemental Equine, how do _

_you plan to defeat me? _"Just as we have overcome evil before, Harmony will defeat you! Our bond in friendship is all we need in beating you!" said

Twilight Sparkle, the Shadow then chuckled, _Well then, we shall see just how strong your 'friendship' is…_ and at that, tendrils protruded from its

being, while at the same time, dark shadows formed on the ground that rose into an enormous number of snarling hunters, all staring hungrily at

the ponies. The six knew that it was now or never, and they all, even Fluttershy, took a fighting stance. Rainbow Dash looked out among her

enemies, flexing her legs as she prepared, "this is for you Static" she muttered, then shot off toward the final battle…

**(Elsewhere)**

_Get up… Get up! _Static's eyes shot open, at first all he could do was glance around, he wasn't in the large field that he was in when he faced the

Shadow. In fact, he couldn't tell where he was at all, the whole area was dimly lit by a gray-ish hue, and a thick mist obscured his vision to where

he couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him. He tested his legs, they worked, and he stood up, "H-Hello?" He called out, his voice echoed

through the mist, unanswered, "Hello!" he called again louder. As he listened for a response, the sound of hoof steps came behind him, he turned

around and stared into the mist, the hoof steps drew nearer and soon the outline of a large pegasus came into view. Static's eyes grew wide as he

noticed the familiar blue hued fur, and the similar silver irises, "… Dad?..." he said, the pegasus smiled and nodded, "Hello son, it has been a long

time". Static nodded, agreeing, but then he realized, "But… aren't you… you know…" "Dead?" his father finished his sentence with a hint of a laugh,

"Yes quite, been dead for a while now". Static swallowed a lump in his throat, "D-does that mean that I'm…" his father stopped him with a shake of

his head, "No, you're not dead, not yet anyway". Static was then confused, "But, then why do I see you? Why am I here talking to you?" his father

smiled slightly then replied, "Ah that's the question isn't it? Well Static you tell me, what are you doing here? And why aren't you with the Keepers

of Harmony like you should have been?". Static didn't answer immediately, he sighed deeply before finally saying, "I saw that they all had so much

to fight for, a reason to live, but if they faced the Shadow, they would have been put to risk of losing it all. I figured… I didn't have anything to

lose, so it would be easier to face him alone…" his father unexpectedly chuckled then, making Static even more confused before he finally said,

"You remind me so much of myself, I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree does it? I used to think just the way you did Static, whenever

trouble brewed, I would be the first one there, not because I wanted to be a hero, but I didn't want others to put themselves at risk of having to

leave everything that was dear to them. I myself felt I had nothing to lose either, but that all changed". Static was now quite interested at this

point, and leaned closer to his father as he listened more intently, "It all changed the day I met your mother… what a live spark she had in her, I

fell in love almost instantly. The more our bond grew from that day, I learned that I had found more than a mate, but a reason to fight, a reason

to live, I had found something worth fighting for…" Static gasped mentally as he heard this, Rainbow Dash's voice echoed in his head, _I guess _

_when you have something worth __fighting for, you never want to give it up. _It all made sense to him then, they fought not just because it was their

duty, they fought so that all they loved and cared for could have a safe future. His father broke him from his thoughts as he asked, "So son tell

me, what do you have worth fighting for?". Static had his answer almost immediately, without a seconds hesitation, "I've got my friends, the

citizens of Ponyville, but most of all, I have her… the love of my life" his father smiled and nodded, "Good answer my boy, and excellent choice,

that little cyan pegasus with the rainbow mane, I think she's just right for you, just don't ever let her go… now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

as he said this, the ground beneath him began to glow a brilliant blue, Static felt new energy pouring into him then, he looked to his father once

more, who was turning and trotting back the way he came, "Hey dad!" he called out, causing his father to stop and turn to him, "Say hi to mom for

me" was Static's final request, his father smiled and nodded, then turned back to leave. Static felt his newfound energy building up, filling his

whole being until finally, he shot off back to the realm of the living, hitting the space where his body landed in the form of a lightning bolt, causing

a plume of dirt and debris to shoot up into the air. When it all cleared, there stood Static, standing stronger and more determined than ever

before, his wings shot open and he took off, "Hang tight everyone! I'm coming!" he yelled before turning back into a lightning bolt, zooming to his

friends aid…

**(Back at Ponyville)**

The six mares fought with every ounce of strength they could muster, but their energy was quickly depleting, they knew they had to end it soon,

or else they would be finished. The hunters never seemed to end, for every two they took out, another ten took their place, Twilight thought fast,

and using what energy she had left, she sent out a shockwave of magical energy, clearing out a large space and allowing the mares to regroup,

"Alright girls, I think it's time we showed this Shadow what the Elements of Harmony are capable of!" she said, all of her friends nodded, their

faces burned with determination. In unison, they faced the Shadow, their Elements began to glow as they rose to the air, brilliant light shone from

the Elements as their power increased, finally, a large rainbow colored beam shot forth, making contact with the Shadow. The Shadow let out a

loud cry of pain as the Elements energy hit it. The light faded, and the six ponies descended back to the ground. They had first thought they had

succeeded, but the Shadow didn't disappear, instead, it yelled out in a mad rage, six shadowy tendril shout out of its form, quickly and painfully

wrapping around each pony. They cried out in pain as the tendrils squeezed the air out of them,_ foolish pests_, it snarled, _did you really think your _

_little hope in the power of __'friendship' could save you? Now you will die, and the darkness will once again rule this pitiful world… now… go and see _

_your friend in the afterlife… _but before the Shadow could continue, a loud battle cry could be heard, the six looked up, and from the Shadows form,

a huge lightning bolt exploded forth, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" yelled Static as his lightning form flew through each tendril, disintegrating them

on contact and causing the Shadow to cry out in pain again. Static then returned to his normal form once more, as he landed in front of the

bewildered mares, Rainbow Dash Walked forward as he touched ground, "Static?" she breathed, not believing her own eyes, "You… you came

back?... but…" Static spoke up before she could finish, "I finally found what was worth fighting for, it just took me a while to realize she was right

here in front of me this whole time". When she heard him say this, she was filled with so much joy she couldn't comprehend it with words, so

instead, she ran up to him, kissing him deeply, their eyes shut as they did. When their lips parted, she nuzzled his neck saying, "Don't ever leave

me alone like that again", he replied, returning the nuzzle, "I never will, not even for the world". As heartwarming as the scene was, there was still

an enemy that needed to be defeated, "Well as much as I love a good romantic moment" chimed in Rarity, "We still have a problem on our

hooves! Couldn't you two wait until this is over?". This seemed to work as the two pegasi's eyes shot open and they both faced the group, "Right"

said Rainbow Dash, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" she began to walk forward before Static held out a hoof, "Not yet, you girls aren't

quite, ready" "What do you mean?" asked Rainbow Dash. He stood in front of her before replying, "Let me show you" he then touched his hoof on

her Element, a strand of electricity spreading across it causing the symbol to glow brightly, he then repeated the process with the other five until

he ended by tapping the crown on Twilight's head. The light from the Elements then began to spread out among the bodies of the mares, engulfing

them in a cocoon of light. The sight that met the mares was breathtaking, when the light faded, each one saw that the other was clad in bright,

almost shining armor, each similar in design, but at the same time, unique to their individual element. The necklaces had been replaced with a

jewel on the chest plate in the shape of their Element, and Twilight's crown had been changed into a shining helmet. Each of the mares looked in

awe and amazement, until they had finally heard the Shadow again as he regained composure, _Fools! You have sealed your own fate! Prepare to _

_die! _Static stepped forward, glaring at the Shadow, "That is where you're wrong" he said, "We have sealed your fate, not ours, no darkness, no

matter how strong, can withstand the power of the just and the righteous, and now, we will show you our true power, together!". He then rose to

the air, followed by the others as their newfound strength summoned the power of the Elements once again, the six circled around Static, their

symbols growing brighter and brighter, Static extended his hooves, strands of electricity shooting from the tips and surrounding the mares, when

the strands of electricity connected, a ball of energy formed in front of them, when it reached its maximum size, it shot out, not in a rainbow

colored beam as usual, but a blast of pure, white energy, hitting the Shadow. It cried out once more in pain as its form began to disintegrate, _NO! _

_THIS CANNOT BE! YOU CANNOT WIN! NOOOOO…" _its final cries quieted as the last of the Shadow disappeared from sight, allowing the sun's light

to shine through once again. The seven ponies landed, the armor fading as they mares touched ground. Static was met with an enthusiastic hug as

Rainbow Dash hurried to him, all he could do was hug her tightly in return, he then looked into her rose colored irises, and smiled. He then looked

out to the rest of his friends, _this is it_, he thought, _this is what I fight for, right __here._ And at that, he looked back to the love of his life, gently

kissed her forehead and said, "Come on, Let's go home"…

**Epilogue**

All the ponies of Ponyville had been returned to their home, Cloudsdale had been returned to its rightful place in the sky, and a huge celebration

had been thrown in honor of the ponies that had saved them all. At town hall, a grand stage had been set, where the seven ponies stood proud as

the crowd cheered. Princess Celestia stood before them, the crowd grew quiet as she began to speak, "Citizens of Ponyville, we gather here today

to honor the bravery and valiance of these seven ponies, who risked their lives to save ours, and to save Equestria from being plunged into

darkness. Without further ado, I hereby represent these medals of highest bravery to each, showing with their selfless acts, that all that is good

will always conquer evil". When she finished, Princes Luna stepped forward, placing a medal over the head of each pony, the crowd cheering as she

did so. When the last medal was given, Princes Celestia spoke again, "And now I woulld like to give a special thanks to the one that had made this

victory possible, we had all known him for only a short while, but I am certain he has shown bravery beyond those of normal ponies, and with that

said, I would like to give you, Static, the newest hero of Equestria!". Static stepped forward, bowing to Celestia as he did, "Congratulations Static,

your parents would be proud" she said quietly, he smiled in return, silently agreeing as he looked out to the crowd who was now cheering louder

and chanting his name. As he had done before, he pushed his hoof forward, and with a sweep of his head, bowed before the citizens. He looked

back up, glanced to Celestia, then to his friends, then his gaze fell upon Rainbow Dash, who looked at him with a look of pride and happiness.

When he saw this, he knew that finally, after all this time, he made it. He was finally… home.

**The end! I don't know about you but I loved the ending. Tell me what you all think of it. Plus I want you all to tell me wether or not I should continue this as I was thinking of making a series of this. Let me know!**


End file.
